


Light Within the Dark

by clockworkangelss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelss/pseuds/clockworkangelss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kylo Ren realized he had feelings for Rey and 1 time Rey realized she had feelings for Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Within the Dark

  1. Curiosity 



The traitor and droid were gone.  

They had managed to escape all of the First Order's troops. 

 In the Millenium Falcon.  

Another swell of anger raced through Kylo Ren and there was a huge burst of sparks as he slashed through the ships computers his lightsaber repeatedly, raging over the loss. 

"They escaped with the help of girl." 

Kylo froze, sheathing his lightsaber, and turning to the storm trooper harshly. 

"What. Girl." 

"Just a scavenger sir." 

 A girl. A scavenger.  

Nobody, a meer native of Jakku most likely and yet- she had bested them.  

Kylo slid his lightsaber into his belt and swiftly stormed past the stormtroopers and out of the room. These men were taken put through the strictest of training regimes from childhood on. No, this scavenger was certainly more that she seemed.  

It was curious, Kylo mused, how power could come from the most unlikely of places. Yes, he would find the traitor and the map to Luke Skywalker carried by the droid with them.  

And he would meet the girl who had sparked his curiosity.  

 

  1. Admiration



He watched her look frantically around the forest, trying to find where the sound of his lightsaber had  came from. Her fear was clear from the way her hands trembled as she held the blaster ready. He smirked beneath his mask and stepped out of the shadows to face her.  

Rey was terrified. She stumbled backwards in shock, shooting several bolts at him. She struggled to run over the rough terrain of the forest, trying desperately to stop Kylo Ren as he advanced, deflecting all of her shots effortlessly.  

Kylo had had enough of this game, he reached out with the force and froze her movements. He walked towards her slowly, finally getting a good look at her.  

So this was the scavenger, the girl who had bested the First Order. 

Kylo Ren was not disappointed. 

Her pale skin was marked with small cuts and scars and her small frame carried obvious strength to it from years of hard labor. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her face in a series of knots and as light shone through the leaves of the trees her brown eyes reflected with flecks of gold.  

He stalked around her, studying her. Yes, she was strong within her own right, but he was stronger. 

"Where is the droid?" Kylo lowered his blade so that it was inches away from her face, the red glow reflecting off of her features.  

"I'll never tell you." Rey spat, trying to hide her fear. She could feel the heat from the blade beside her but she would not endanger BB8, nor Luke Skywalker or the resistance. 

"I don't need you to tell me." 

 Rey cried out as he invaded her mind, trying to fight his power over her. 

So, the girl (Rey he noted), had gotten the droid to show her the map.  

She had won over the traitor Finn, then Han Solo, now the droid.  

She had flown the Millenium Falcon with extraordinary skill, escaped the First Order, and showed much precision with her fighting capabilities. 

Just a scavenger? Rey hadn't lived an easy life on Jakku, she had adapted and she had survived. Even Kylo Ren couldn't deny her worth; he knew that this small girl had more talent than some his most capable stormtroopers. Perhaps even more. 

He waved his hand, using the force to render her unconscious, catching her body as it pitched backwards. He carefully picked her up bridal style, her head resting limp on his chest. He could feel her warmth through his clothes and he carried her to his ship, ignoring the stormtroopers behind him.  

Soon everything would be back the way his plans had intended, the map would be his, and Rey, no matter how strong, would be the one to give it to him.  

 

  1. Yearning



Kylo Ren had seen the light side before. Luke had trained him long before he knew of Supreme Leader Snoke's existence. But never had he seen a light shine through the dark as much as Rey's force signature. He glanced down upon the unconscious girl. She looked so much younger, like the weight from her time on Jakku had been lifted.  

He gently entered her mind, curious, but not wanting to awaken her. She had no family, no real friends, nothing. There was pain, a longing for a life beyond her own. She had been waiting. But no one had come. 

He too knew pain. But he had allowed his to turn to anger, to strength. Rey had allowed hers to hold her back, to contain her. And yet, she was not weak. 

No, weak was not a word to describe her. 

Strong. 

Determined. 

Independent. 

Beautiful. 

Like a moth to flames, of course he'd be attracted to her light, the light that had defied all of the darkness in her life. 

Perhaps he also yearned for more. For something. For someone.  

Or perhaps he had just grown weak. 

Regardless, there cannot be light without darkness, this Kylo knew. 

 

  1. Regret



Rey's head pounded as she slowly came to, pulling weakly at the restraints on her wrists. She gazed around the room, freezing when she saw him. Kylo Ren. The light gleamed off of his mask as he walked slowly towards her, as if gaging her reaction. 

"I won't tell you want you want to know. I won't be intimidated by a monster in a mask." 

He probably could sense her fear, her lie. But she didn't care. No matter how much he intimated her, Rey would not betray her friends. She expected him to have a cruel retort, or perhaps he would just torture her and get it over with. What she didn't expect was for him to reach up and remove his mask. 

Kylo could feel her eyes watching him as he set down his mask. Their eyes met as she took in his features apprehensively.  

He knew what was expect of him. He needed the information she had, he could not fail the Supreme Leader again. But panic in her eyes was like a stab to the chest. She had every right to hate him. To fear him. But having something be justifiable, and having something be wanted that are two very different things. 

"Is it true, you're just a scavenger?" 

Rey looked openly surprised at his choice of question but quickly masked her emotions behind a blank facial expression. 

"Yes."  

Kylo took in her bitter tone; if he had been wearing his mask he might have reacted, but she wasn't the only one hiding their feelings. He took another step towards her, placing his hand on her cheek softly. 

"Don't be afraid." 

She trembled beneath him, their faces so close he could feel her panicked breaths on his face. He entered her mind for the third time, pushing harder than before, searching for the information he needed. He stumbled backwards, staring at Rey in shock.  

It was like hitting a brick wall. She had blocked him. She was blocking him. 

Rey had a determined facial expression as she unknowingly used the force to force herself into Kylo's head. 

"You're afraid." She said hotly "You're afraid you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader." 

Kylo was hit with a wave of anger and he raised his hand, forcing Rey's head to snap back, slamming into the chair, sending her back into unconsciousness. 

He stormed from the room in rage. He didn't slow his pace until he was far in the base from the interrogation room. Anger still washed over him. But not at Rey.  

He was angry at himself. 

He was angry for hurting her. 

He had told her not to be afraid. But why shouldn't she be? Why shouldn't she fear the monster he had become. 

Kylo Ren didn't regret much. He didn't regret turning to the darkside. He didn't regret leaving his family. But, this was an exception, this was something he truly regretted. 

 

  1. Jealousy



His head snapped up at the sound of her scream. There she stood, tears running down her cheeks as she looked on in horror at the crime he had just committed. The traitor, Finn, grabbed her arm and began pulling her away from the scene. A pang of jealousy flashed through Kylo; Rey deserved better than a meer ex-stormtrooper.  

Finn wasn't the most powerful man in the galaxy, he was.  

And Finn didn't know the planet, not like he did. 

Rey held Finn's hand tightly as they ran through the woods. She shivered, but not from the cold. Han was dead. Murdered by Kylo Ren. He had been the closest thing she had ever had to a father figure. She had seen evil before, Jakku wasn't a kind home, but this was something foreign to her. So she ran. She didn't know what there was to do. It was a familiar sound that brought her from her thoughts, a familiar sound that struck fear into her heart. 

Kylo ignited his lightsaber as the pair halted before him, their hands still clutched tightly together. He grit his teeth together to the point of pain. It wasn't fair that this man, this traitor, could have what he couldn't.  

Finn stepped forward, igniting his own blade, the blade of Luke Skywalker. Kylo could have laughed, Finn had no force abilities. No, that lightsaber didn't belong to him. It belonged to him. Or to Rey. 

Rey.  

Her face was still stained with tears, tears he wished he could wipe away. The snow danced around her in the wind. It was a deceptively beautiful site. Rey was very much like the winter. Beautiful, but beneath that beauty was a bitter edge, a hidden strength in something that appeared so innocent.  

She wasn't his. She wasn't Finn's. She was her own. 

That didn't stop the jealousy that ran through his veins as the two men fought. Neither man deserved her, Kylo knew this. But despite the fact that sometimes the things we want most are the things we can't have, that doesn't stop us from wanting them.  

 

+1. Tenderness 

"I could teach you the ways of the force." 

It's the underlying emotion in Kylo Ren's voice that caused Rey to stumble slightly, their lightsabers never parting as the two fought for control. 

Rey had felt a lot of things in the presence of Kylo Ren; unease, fear, anger. She had been kidnapped, interrogated, and had stood by watched the man kill the closest thing she had to a father figure and then attempt to kill another one of her only friends. She knew that he would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way. 

But it was not hatred, nor anger it his voice. He spoke softly, almost pleading with her to see his way. Kylo Ren didn't want to kill her. She had known this from the first moment they had met face to face. From the moment he took off his mask and allowed her to see him, to truly see him, Rey had known. She hadn't needed to read his mind.  

"You know I can't." 

Rey closed her eyes and let the force flow through her. She did not want to kill him either. And she wouldn't. But Finn needed her, the resistance needed her. She knew what she had to do. 

A wave of surprise washed over Kylo as Rey quickly began to force him back, fighting more vigorously and with more skill than he had seen from the young scavenger ever before. The pain that rushed through him when her lightsaber slashed his arm was nothing compared to the pain in his chest at her refusal. 

Rey sheathed her lightsaber and kneeled beside the fallen man. No, not a man she realized. It was a face of a boy that watched her every move. His dark curly hair was matted down with sweat and his red blood stained the snow around them but his deep brown eyes help nothing but affection.  

Rey carefully brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes, her thumb brushing his cheek gently. She carefully wrapped her one arm around his frame, and took his gloved hand in her other, slowly helping him to his feet. She took a step back, hesitating for just a second before releasing his hand from her own. 

"I'm sorry." 

"So am I." 

Rey didn't respond to his returned apology. They both knew that it would be a long time before any forgiveness could be given. But Rey knew about waiting. Kylo Ren had shown a glimpse of the light still within him, and she would not forget. Time would only tell what their futures would hold and Rey would continue to wait.


End file.
